Wrath's Stream of Blood
by LadyAsano
Summary: If she and Neji or any of the others had known they wouldn’t have come. If Gai had known he would have had the sense not to send them. All was to late now. What had happened had happened Her tears rolled down her cheeks mixing in with the gore and blood s
1. A peek into the future

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or this couple so um… yeah? Please R&R thanks.

LA: Okay look this isn't my type of thing but um er…. Screw it…. I HAD to write something…. Even if it is drama/romance/action… with very little comedy… at first. (I changed my chapters a little from me last story that I did)

Kiba: can we start now?

LA: …. Go away dog breath… okay I'm joking… hey wait Kiba come back WE love you here at … I'm starting! I sware… Kiba? K-I-B-A! COME BACK!

**gets sicked by Akamaru **DAMN!

chapter one-

_-a peek into the future-_

If she and Neji or any of the others had known they wouldn't have come. If Gai had known he would have had the sense not to send them. All was to late now. What had happened had happened. Though she tried to deny it many times. Her tears rolled down her cheeks mixing in with the gore and blood strewn across the ground around her. Her eyes fogged could all the same see the bodies around her. Her enemies she could no longer tell apart from her allies. She no longer could decide if escaping earlier was the best choice. Was all her fighting really worth it? Would anyone really remember all the souls lost? She doubted it all… but it was to late… everything was to late now.

_-end of the peek into the future-_

Mito Gai tiptoed across the yard up to a tall house of which he and his three students lived in at the moment. He gently opened the door with his key. Pushing on the now unlocked door he slipped into the house. Closing it he made sure it was locked before he tiptoed silently past Rock Lee's room, which was right next to his own. Sighing as he reached his door he made his famous pose before twisting the doorknob ' Hehehehe not one kid woken not even that Hyugga' he thought to himself evilly as he kicked open his door.

"What the HELL?" Gai jumped back in surprise. Lee waved to his sensei from his master's bed. "Hey Gai Sensei! Why were you gone so long?" Gai looked at his student. He turned his head he hated lying to his favorite student. For the truth was that he had been at an all night party with Jariya, Kakashi, and Iruka at the playboy mansion. "I umm… went to get some Ice cream…" Lee blinked a few times. "Ice cream? At 6:00? Oh master Gai you worried me so! I thought you left me!" He began to cry tears leaking down his eyes. "I. I'm soooo very sorry Lee… Besides there is no need to worry after all worry causes the power of youth to weaken" He began to cry as well. "Gai S…Sensei" Lee sniffed and hugged his master as hard as he could.

"Lee"

"Master"

"Lee"

"Sensei"

"What losers…. No wonder every one think you are fruits"

Lee and Gai's heads snapped to see Neji glaring at them. Gai sweat dropped and stepped away from Lee. Neji crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"Humph… you weren't getting Ice Cream were you?"

"I… I don't know what you are talking about all that youth in you is going to your head…"

" Don't kid with me…. I'm not stupid"

" Gai sensei… you lied to me?" Lee sniffed and wiped a tear away. "Why would you lie to me?"

"I didn't mean to"

"Oh quit lying to him…. We know or at least I know you hiding something."

TenTen woke up from hearing non-stop bickering rooms down from her own. She got up and began to dress herself in her usual outfit. She sighed and looked in a large mirror beside her closet. For a change her hair was down and lay over her shoulders. ' Will I ever be good enough for _him_?' she thought to herself then shook her head what was she doing thinking of guys? It wasn't like her to think this way… or at least she thought it wasn't. She sighed forgetting about putting her hair in her usual buns she opened her room door and stepped out. Stretching she began to walk. Suddenly she stopped at Neji's door. Why was she stopping? What made her stop? She shook her head blushing and made her way past his door. She stopped at Gai's Room

"What are you morons doing arguing at this time?" She asked yawning.

Neji's eyes felt like turning into hearts he had to close his eyes to prevent this from happening. He smirked so that his jaw wouldn't drop to the ground. Hold on… Why would his eyes turn to hearts? 'Humph doesn't matter at this moment the only thing that matters is…'

"Gai sensei lied to me TenTen!" Lee whined as he gave her puppy dog eyes.

"How so?" She asked raising a brow.

"He told us he was out getting Ice Cream"

"At this time?" She sighed then continued, "You fooled Lee Gai… but not me"

"Or me" Neji spoke up.

She glared at him then spoke up once more.

"All of you go back to bed… Lee…"

Lee sighed and slouched past Gai waving him goodbye.

"Yes mother" Lee snorted earning a whack on the back of his head by TenTen.

Neji shrugged and stepped out of the room.

"Where were you?" She looked at the floor and found a ticket. Gai made a grab at it but she got to it first.

"Playboy? Your sad Sensei…." She shook her head.

"I um…. Don't tell the others. Please…"

"Why would I tell them? Humph any how … go to bed"

"Yes my student…" He slipped into the bed watching TenTen as she threw his ticket in the trash.

She began to walk out the door but stopped.

"Sensei?"

"Yes… is this about Hyugga?"

"What? Ummm no" She said blushing getting caught off guard.

"Then what is it?"

"Are we gonna have a mission soon?"

"In an hour you will find out"

She nodded and bided Gai good night… well technically good morning. She shut his door softly. Sighing she walked back to her room. 'A mission… good… maybe I'll train with Neji during the mission.' She stepped into her room and collapsed onto her bed. Her mind swirling with questions yet, she suddenly fell asleep before she knew it.

Well Ta Dah! Don't worry I will update soon that is if some one replies. Weeps in sorrow Oh yes the couples will be mostly TenTenXNeji but their will be SakuraXSasuke, HiniataXNaruto, and I want to know who Shikarmaru-kun should be put w/ Ino or Temari? so anyhow I'll probley only have one or two chapters for the other couples besides TenTenXNeji. It depends… what do you think?

Lady Asano

Quote of the day " When asked if I was walking my dog I replied 'no I was walking my leash and a dog collided into the leash…' there's your sign!"


	2. A rude awakening

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters…. Um… except for my made ups…. Which won't come till later… yeah

LA: I'm back and thus will be editing my fanfic by twisting the plot a bit… you'll see what I mean soon

A Mission, And A Trip To The Mall

Lee smirked as he slipped out of his bed. Getting dressed quickly he turned off his alarm clock. Shuffling around his unclean room for a blow horn. He dropped to his knees and looked under his bed. Finding his blow horn he took it and stuck it in his pocket. He then opened a clothing drawer and began tossing clothes all over till he found what he was looking for. A fake dead mouse, which looked pretty real. He also stuck the mouse in his other pocket. He rubbed in hands together evilly. 'Oh won't Neji and TenTen be surprised to find out how their morning will start out…. Great wake up call on 8:00 comin' up for them.'

Lee tiptoed out of his room carefully so not to make a sound. He took out a handkerchief and put it on the doorknob of his door ands twisted gently and began to pull the door to him. Suddenly the door creaked. Lee began to freak out afraid Neji's ears would hear the sound. Finally his eyes found an oddly place WD40 bottle on a table near by. Grabbing it he took a look at the door and began to spray away. Feeling like he sprayed enough he tried to close the door once more. Finally he shut the door without making a noise. He wiped away the sweat from his forehead. Smirking he put down the WD40 back where he had gotten it. Turning he threw the handkerchief in the trash near by before tiptoeing past Gai's room. He stopped at the Geniuses room and shook his head. If he was to pull his tricks he had to take TenTen by surprise first. He crept past Neji's room and turned to the right. He smirked and gently tugged at the doorknob finding it locked. 'Shit… I hate to use you like this my precious Visa.' He thought as he stuck his card into a small gap in her door and pushed till it opened. He fell onto the carpet with a light thud. Looking up in surprise to see if she had woken. His smile widened as he saw she was still silently sleeping. 'Perfect… step one complete.' He pushed himself up and walked around the few kunai knifes on Ten Ten's floor. He looked down at her sleeping form. ' Wow her hair is down… just as it was last night…. Oh well time to get to work.' He fingered the fake rat and nodded before taking it out and laid the rat (mouse, rat same difference) on her chest. 'Hold on… how am I to prank TenTen and Neji… I can… but is it possible? Yes I think it is… might as well try…' He bent over and picked up two kunai knives and stood straight up once again. 'How can she walk around in her room without hurting her self on her own weapons?' He thought shrugging. He gently laid the two-kunai knives on top of the fake mouse. The weight made the mouse begin to squeak. TenTen flinched but did not wake. Lee then unwrapped one of his arms bandages and tied it around the mouse's body. Deciding the kunei knifes were of no use he threw them back on the ground. Taking the bandage he tied it around a long stick which he had recently found in Ten Ten's room. Oddly enough the stick had Neji's name carved into it with a kunei knife. He didn't notice this though. Replacing the mouse on Ten Ten's face he began to walk off with the stick in his hand. Every now and then he looked back to make sure his plot was working. He walked all the way to Neji's room laying down the stick at Neji's open door. He then slipped into the room empty handed. Looking around the room in fear of what he was about to do he gulped and drew out the horn. Taking one last breath he blew the horn. Neji snapped out of bed his eyes glaring at Lee. Lee sweat dropped as Neji began to run at him. Lee escaped out of Neji's room and picked up on the stick and tugged so that the mouse moved from Ten Ten's face to her chest. Suddenly a scream came from Ten Ten's room as well as a angry roar from Neji's room. Lee turned in all directions not sure what to do. He ducked as an unkown pointy object flew at him. He turned and saw Ten Ten standing angry at her door. He began sweat dropped and he used his speed to escape into Gai's room.

Neji stormed out into the hallway in a huff trying to get Lee. He saw TenTen and stopped his face flushed. Ten Ten gasped and blinked a few times blushing. There in front of her was Neji without a shirt. There standing in front of Neji was the girl he thought was only a friend to him with her hair down.

"Um…" Ten Ten began.

"Your… hair is down" He said dully.

"Uh… yeah and umm… you need a shirt"

"What makes you think I had enough time to put on a shirt? I was busy chasing Lee!"

"Well… why don't you put one on now instead of looking at my hair? Besides what business is yours to stare at my looks?

"Stare? Ha! I'm only staring at your looks because I thought you mistaken today for Halloween but I wasn't really sure"

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"Its supposed to mean what it was the hell I meant it to mean!"

Ten Ten growled and turned. Neji did the same. Grunting he entered his room and came back in his usual outfit.

"Happy?" He grunted.

"Yes."

Lee was huffing heavily and slid down Gai's door in relief of not having his head severed. Gai blinked and looked at his student from his bed. Smiling to his sensei Lee bounded up to Gai and began to explain what he was doing in his sensei's room.

Around five minutes later Gai and Lee met Ten Ten and Neji in the kitchen. Lee slipped an uneasy smile at both of them. Neji glared at him as Ten Ten shrugged and greeted them. Ten Ten looked around to see where she would choose to sit. Sighing she ignored Neji and sat in between Lee and Gai. Lee twitched often all because Neji's glare did not leave him till Ten Ten sat down.

"Stop it!" she shouted across the table at the genius.

"Stop what?" came the sarcastic remark.

"Stop staring at me!"

"Humph… good point why would I actually stare at you? I mean really no one really enjoys looking at you"

"You little asshole! " she growled.

"Please guys" Lee whined trying to make his friends stop. He fell silent after receiving two death glares. "Go ahead don't mind me continue" He added.

"STUDENTS! PLEASE!" Everyone's head snapped to look over at Gai in surprise. Gai made his famous pose and continued to speak.

"As you all know fighting between the youth only separates the youth from the youth…" Everyone gave him a confused look except Lee who happened to stare at Gai with a look of inspiration.

"Your so great Master Gai!" Lee said tears streaming down his face.

"I know Lee…" Gai began to cry as well but continued. "Anyhow I must give you all your new missions."

"All right a new mission" Ten Ten stated as she began cleaning a kunei knife. "Just what I need."

"Not a new mission you baka, new missions," Neji snapped at Ten Ten who gave him a low growl.

"Now like I was saying" Gai's grin widened "Well Lee and I must go to the mall to find book on 'youth' for our mission while Neji and Ten Ten your mission is to go to the forest of Daemon."

"And where is this?" they said at the same time.

" Outside the outskirts of the hidden sound village… you must go there in order to strengthen your 'physical youth' and besides there you aren't going to be in any trouble there after all no one is ever there I checked and so begin to pack my youthful friends!"

Neji and Ten Ten left the kitchen in a huff. Ten Ten turned and entered her room. Slamming down a black bag she began stuffing items into the bag till she was satisfied with what she had in her bag. She then began to zip up her bag before stopping. She ran to her clothes drawer and opened the first drawer. Sighing she took out a poem and clung it to her chest. Then slipped it into her bag. She then took out a small plushie and closed her drawer. She was about to put her plushie in her bag but stopped and looked down at the plushie. "I'm so sorry Neji… What the hell am I saying? You'll never understand… though I always will be there just in case" She murmured. 'Am I making any sense? Nah oh well' She hugged the plushie hard before laying it down softly in her bag. "Oh Neji your as cute in plushie form as you are in human form" She chuckled lightly.

"ARE YOU DONE YET!" An angry voice belonging to Neji yelled at her from the outside of her door.

"Maybe I was wrong…" she smirked and zipped up her bag.

"YEAH I'M COMING YOU LOSER!" she slung the bag over her shoulder and exited her room.

Well? Okay right R&R…. and I hope this is better…. Next chappie I'll have some romance and action… so yeah peace out!

L.A.-

Words of the wise: " You might be a redneck if you skipped your fifth grade reunion to go to jury duty"- From Blue Collar.


	3. Pervs,Shadows, and Plushies?

Disclaimer: Same as the last three chapters disclaimers.

LA: I'm back ... yeah ?

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

Unkown Surprises

(MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

Ten Ten exited her room and saw Neji leaning up against his door. She gave him an easy smile as if she forgot all of the fighting already. He cocked up an eyebrow.

"What did you pack?"

"What?" She said surprised.

"What did you pack?…" his cold voice repeated itself.

"Oh I dunno the usual: some crack, a few pounds of weed, and a one hundred dollar leather panties from Victoria's Secrets." She replied sarcastically.

"Shut up… you knew what I meant Ten Ten"

"Yes I brought food and a tent and you?"

"I have the map… though I doubt we need it"

"Umm…. Kay?"

He began to swiftly walk. Running to catch up with him she began to widen her smile. 'Maybe this trip wont be so bad' she thought. They walked out of the house and onto their journey. Traveling one whole day and one whole night they reached their destination.

" So… this it?" she began pointing to the forest that lay in front of them.

"Yeah I guess it is… let's go set up camp… in the woods"

She shrugged and followed him inside the deep forest. She weaved her way around the trees and many stumps or twigs at the same keeping one eye on Neji.

"Here" He said pointing to the ground.

"Good…" She said unzipping her bag and taking out the tent supplies.

They finished up with the tent in around twenty minutes.

"Not to shabby… I think it'll do…"

"For one night" Neji said.

"What?" TenTen wiped her head back to look at him.

"Till the end of tomorrow we WILL be moving deeper into the forest"

"Why?"

"I have my reasons" He said plopping down on a log.

"Until then… I hear a hot spring…. Right there" He pointed a long finger to the right.

TenTen smirked "I got it first" she jumped up and ran off to the woods with her towel and shampoo.

"Mmmm… better put my bag in the tent" He stood up and grabbed a black duffle bag he thought was his. He sat down on the beds they just blew up and unzipped the bag. His eyes grew enormous. "THIS ISNT MY BAG!" he yelled twitching "This is Ten Ten's bag". He began to close the bag before spotting small plush. "Ten Ten…" He stood up and looked down at the plush. Putting on a look of determination he slipped the plush back in her bag and headed out to the hot spring. When he reached the hot spring his face flushed at the sight in front of him. Ten Ten whirled around.

"AAHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ten Ten blushed and screamed at him "Turn around while I get dressed you perv!"

"I'm not a perv." He snorted arms crossed as he turned around.

"Yes you are… what do you think just happened?" She growled now completely dressed.

"… I needed to talk to you!" He barked his old stature coming back.

"How so? To taunt me again? I'm tired of it all Neji!" She began lunging a flurry of punches at Neji's direction. (Talk about mood swing.) "Seeing you smirk at me day and night with that smirk like it would soon be my death, your cold eyes always piercing my heart, and last of all your attitude really pisses me off" She lunged one last punch at him. Her eyes grew wide. He caught her hand. smirking he threw her against a tree pinning her to the tree with his elbows in order to make sure she couldn't move he also made his knee press against her knees no longer allowing her to kick and or punch him. "Now it's my turn" He said with a low growl" He leaned in closely and began to whisper in her ear. " Your so different, and tomboyish. Let alone the fact you piss me off because your stingy and annoying… humph… your almost as annoying as Lee" She glared at him and tried to speak but he put his finger on her lips. "Let me finish… and last of all why do you have to be so damn cute?" her eyes widened "what? What did you just say?" Neji smiled for the first time. "I said why do you have to be so damn cute? I mean you were already pretty cute before with that feisty attitude" He said . Her eyes widened at hearing his words. Suddenly she saw his left hand move to left bun and pull her hair band out. Then he took the right hair band out, allowing her hair to go past her shoulders. " You know you're really ravishing with your hair down" She began to blush furiously. He closed his eyes and began to lean. Sweating she didn't know what to do when…

"How cute… to bad I'll have to kill you… oh well I'm sure you will both be together in heaven happily ever after!" Neji and Ten Ten's head snapped up to see a dark figure leaning against a tree a few feet away from them. Neji let go of her and went in position.

(MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

Next Chapters answers: Who's this shadowy figure? what does he want w/ ten ten and neji? is he evil? am I evil? is micheal jackson going to fail the trial? is martha stewart to peppy? why am I asking gay questions suych as these agian?

LA: Well…. Okay not much action…. But just wait till the next chappie muahhahahaha. Well anyhow you like? Will update soon.

BTW: I might end the ficcy around the next three or four chapters because… I'm afraid it's not good enough to continue.


End file.
